Love Sucks
by Callie8M
Summary: Haunted by their past, can these unlikely allies work together to stop a threat before it's too late? (Vague summary, I know, but I don't want to give too much away!) AU but still with all the characters from the show. Delena story. Rating might go up.


**Authors Note: This has been sitting on my computer for awhile and I just found it again last night. I had written about 37 pages a couple months ago and then personal stuff came up so I took a break from it and eventually forgot I had even written it. So, instead of just sitting uselessly on my laptop I'm publishing it so I can see if some people enjoy it and think it's worth continuing. And I know Elena isn't in the first chapter, but it's a Delena story so she's definitely coming soon so don't worry.**

** Summary: Haunted by their past, can these unlikely allies work together to stop a threat before it's too late? (Vague summary, I know, but I don't want to give too much away!)**

** Rating: T for now, but be warned that it will probably go up.**

**Disclaimer: In case you weren't sure, I don't own the Vampire Diaries. But this story, except from the dialogue and ideas taken from the show, is all mine.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review if you like it!**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

"He's back,"

The room was silent, both men waiting for the other to talk when the man behind the desk looked up, his icy blue eyes settling on the man that had just barging through his door.

"Who?"

The blond man by the door shifted nervously on his feet, knowing the other man wouldn't take this well.

"I think you know who,"

"That's impossible. _He's_ dead. Stop wasting my fucking time, Donovan," the man behind the desk snapped, pushing his chair back to stand up.

The younger man gulped, taking a small step back at the anger filling his boss's eyes. He was practically shaking from fear.

"I-it's true, sir. He's back. It's really him, he mentioned that mirror. And he's coming for you. He…I…I saw him…he wanted me to tell you…," the former football player trailed off, flinching as the other man's fist broke the wood surface of the dark desk.

A stream of creative curses filled the air, and Matt could practically see the fire shooting out of the blue eyes glaring at him with rage. He really wished he was anywhere but here, and he knew now it was a mistake to ever relay that message. The older man was suddenly right in front of him and the former quarterback stumbled back, fear clenching his entire body as he fell.

"P-please. I'm on your side! That's why I came to tell you the message! Don't kill the messenger!" the blonde tried to calm his breathing as he lay petrified on the cold wood floors.

Blue eyes flashed dangerously in the shadows of the dark room, their owner looming over him intimidatingly.

"I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? It sends a message," the voice was eerily calm, but it made the man on the floor tremble.

"N-no! Damon, please!"

Matt's heart was ripped from his body and flung across the room and the dark haired man was out the door before it hit the floor.

* * *

**Chapter One ~ The Living Dead**

**"Hello brother," - Damon Salvatore, Season 1 Episode 1 "Pilot"**

Stefan Salvatore considered himself to be a reasonably calm and collected compared to the rest of the supernatural community around him. He liked being that way; he had had more excitement in his years then most people had in a life-time.

People respected him because of his level-headedness, his ability to well work under stressed situations and conditions. It was probably why after the death of Bill Forbes, Stefan was voted to become the youngest Alpha in the packs history, and Stefan couldn't be more honored or thankful.

After he was bitten hiking in the woods, Stefan had thought his life was ruined. He had no idea what was happening to him, the change that was happening inside his own skin. He was bleeding to death while simultaneously making the physical change from man to wolf completing the transition when Bill had found him. The older man had helped him; wrapping his bite wound to stop the bleeding and helping him through the transformation.

When Bill had invited Stefan to join his werewolf pack and take his rightful place among his own kind, he would have never dreamed that just years later he himself would be alpha and looking after the entire pack population. It was still odd to Stefan, the immortality and changing on full moons, but Bill had become sort of a father figure over time since his own father had passed away. Stefan still mourned the former Alpha's natural death; werewolves that are born instead of bitten don't live forever like Stefan and a few others in the pack would. And Stefan was going to make sure Bill was proud of him.

He was in charge of over two hundred werewolves, he needed to be calm and collected to do his alpha duties, make sure everyone was safe from human suspicious and get things done. He didn't have room or time for things to go crazy right now; the humans were being particularly nosy around this part of the woods lately since the mysterious death of a girl around the area. Stefan knew they weren't going to find anything but his pack, which hadn't committed the crime; werewolves don't eat humans, they would only attack one for survival and Stefan doubted a blond high school cheerleader would do _anyone_ any damage, nevermind werewolves.

Stefan's beta knew all this, and yet he was still trying to get him to come to the party tonight to 'relax'.

"Oh, come on Stefan. There's nothing more you can do tonight. You need to loosen up!" Tyler crossed his arms in annoyance when Stefan didn't even look up from the paperwork all over his desk.

Tyler sighed, shaking his head.

"I swear you've turned into a fifty year old workaholic since taking this job. Oh, wait, you were like that before!" Tyler muttered.

"Is that any way to talk to your Alpha, Lockwood?" Stefan asked, his firm answer the only sign that he was actually listening, he didn't even look up.

Tyler felt the wolf in him begging to bow down to his leader, but he shoved that down. Yeah, he was a werewolf, but under that he was still a guy and so was Stefan and they both needed to have some fun.

"This isn't from Beta to Alpha; it's from best friend to best friend. You need a break, dude,"

Stefan sighed, looking up at his friend for the first time, putting his papers down on his large mahogany desk before rubbing his tired eyes. Tyler was right; he hadn't had a break in ages. Honestly, Stefan couldn't remember taking any breaks in the year he'd become Alpha. Maybe one night wouldn't hurt?

"Come on, come on! Before we get all ugly and old and girls don't wanna dance with us!" Tyler encouraged.

Stefan decided to not point out the fact that they were both immortal and were never going to get old or "ugly".

"Alright, alright. You're a pain in my ass, you know that right?" Stefan chuckled, shaking his head and Tyler punched his fist into the air in success.

"It's my job," he grinned as Stefan got up from is chair and made his way over to one of his best friends.

The two werewolves made their way out of the Alpha office and down the hall. Stefan was about to go down the stairs when Tyler caught his arm.

"Wait, you don't want to go into a party looking like _that_! Go change," the shorter man demanded.

Stefan frowned, looking down at his dark green shirt and worn jeans. He always wore similar things since the day he got here. No one had objected until now.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Stefan asked, slightly defensive.

There weren't any stains or wrinkles. Tyler was dressed practically the same way. Stefan didn't understand.

"You're twenty now. It'll be time for you to choose a mate soon, and you can't do that dressed like _that_!" Tyler shook his head and Stefan briefly wondered if his friend had been hit over the head recently.

Since when was Tyler so into clothes? Wasn't it him that said clothes don't matter because, and quote, "the goal is to have them off by the end of the night anyway". Something was definitely up.

But Stefan just shook his head, a slight smile on his lips.

"Fine, whatever, I'll be back in a minute," he sighed and left to go to his room to appease his friend.

After changing into a dress shirt and nicer jeans, Stefan took a second to comb his light brown hair before leaving the Alpha suite and making his way through the hallways to the staircase. The things we do for friendships, Stefan thought as he began to descend the stairs. Why were the lights off?

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, jumping into the air as the lights came on and Stefan stopped in his tracks, shocked. What was happening?

"Oh, come on! You didn't seriously forget _again_ did you?" Tyler came out of the crowd smiling at Stefan's surprised face.

Stefan furrowed his brow, continuing the walk down to the landing.

"What-?"

"It's your birthday!"

Stefan had to stop for a minute, frowning in disbelief as he counted days and months in his head. Oh, he realized, they were right.

"Good to know you're so on top of things Mr. Alpha," Caroline Forbes called and everyone laughed.

Saying something like that to an alpha was unheard of, but Caroline meant it as a joke, she was one of his best friends and loved Stefan to death and she was glad when he smiled teasingly at her and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around while she giggled in pleasure instead of being angry. He was a fair alpha, kind and caring which was hard to find in a werewolf leader these days. Most people thought her affection for him was sibling-like because her father had practically adopted him years ago, but secretly the blonde woman had been harboring feelings for Stefan for years.

"So, let's get this party started!" Mason Lockwood called and everyone cheered.

Later that night Stefan leaned against the food table outside, watching the dancers twirl around the grass under the moonlight. Even though he wasn't partying like some of his friends were, because even on his birthday he was still in charge of everyone's safety and had to be aware at all times, Stefan was having a good time anyway. He hadn't thought this was a good idea when the party started, but he was relaxing like Tyler had said and he was actually enjoying himself. Everyone was there, all the people from his pack that it was his job to look out for and he was glad he got to be with them instead of holed up in his office like usual. It was nice, to not have to do anything for just a few hours. Stefan was thinking this, allowing himself to have one beer, finally letting the tension out of his limbs and chatting with various people who approached him when the screaming started.

All the people dancing stopped, the crowd froze and then chaos erupted, people running every which way in fear.

"What's happening?" Stefan demanded of Tyler as his friend ran out of the masses and up to him with a teenage boy. Stefan automatically slipping into authority mode.

The strongest males of the pack assembled to help the situation.

"It's Caroline,"

The teenager's eyes were filled with fear and his tan skin had turned a pale unnatural color. Dread filled the Alpha's stomach.

"Show me," Stefan commanded and the boy nodded, taking off in the direction of the dark woods.

"Split up; half of the group get everyone safely inside their homes, the other half follow me," Stefan called, running quickly after the teenager, Tyler and the others close behind.

The men entered the dark trees, following the boy as he led them deeper through the foggy woods to a clearing of sorts where the moon shone down on a pale feminine body in a blue party dress. Stefan froze, his heart clenching with fear. _Caroline_. He hurried to her side, rolling her over and surveying the damage calmly while inside he was screaming. Something had attacked her, that much was clear from the savage bite wound in her neck. It was bad; blood everywhere and Stefan check to make sure she wasn't already dead. He sighed in relief at the heartbeat he heard, but realizing how faint it was, he quickly instructed Tyler to pick her up and carry her to the healers immediately. He would have done it himself was there not a threat to deal with.

Stefan stood, brushing dirt and leaves from his knees. He told the ten men to spread out and search the woods for the attacker. Once they were gone, he looked to the teenager quivering with fear by his side and was certain he couldn't do this kind of damage even if he wanted to.

"Do you know what did this?" He asked the boy, searching his face.

The teenager's dark eyes were wide, looking from side to side, shaking. The boys name was Jeremy, Stefan realized. He was Gilbert's son and a freshman at the high school. Fast for his age, Stefan remembered Jeremy was training to be a patroller in the pack. Stefan put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder to steady him. He tried smiling to calm the boy down.

"Did you run away from whatever attacked Care?" Stefan tried a different question.

Jeremy shook his head no, his brown hair falling in his in face.

"It left and let you go?" Stefan asked, surprised.

Again, Jeremy shook his head no. Stefan frowned in confusion

Jeremy's eyes looked to Stefan's green ones before looking over his shoulder. He shook his head slowly. Jeremy looked terrified.

"No, he's still here,"

And with that, Jeremy broke into a run back the way they'd come like the Devil itself was chasing him.

Dread crept down his spine like ice as the dark silence enveloped Stefan and the smell of death and blood reached his nose. Birds called nearby and Stefan noticed for the first time there was something where Caroline had been attacked. A feather. A black crow feather.

"You look so surprised. As if I'd miss your birthday,"

Speak of the Devil. Stefan hadn't heard that voice in years. He suddenly wondered if he was dreaming, he'd had similar dreams before. But no, the fear in his stomach was very much real and this was too. Stefan was so used to being the leader and in charge of people; he didn't like feeling fear, not knowing what to do. And he couldn't even think; his mind had gone blank. So many years…it felt like a lifetime. His gut twisted and he wanted to vomit into the bushes.

"You're supposed to be dead," Stefan finally said, convincing himself to turn around and immediately regretting it.

The other man looked him over with cold blue eyes, smirking slightly like Stefan's shock and fear amused him. Well, that's because it probably did.

"_Surprise_!" Damon threw his arms in the air, smirking fully now.

Stefan watched as Damon slowly moved forward, his dark clothes and black hair blending into the surroundings so that his blue eyes stood out even more than he remembered. Stefan felt sick to his stomach, realizing Damon was mocking the party the pack threw him.

"You've been here the entire night," Stefan realized, his mouth set in a thin line.

Damon chuckled, leaning against a tree casually.

"I've been here for days,"

Stefan tried to make his face blank at the emotions that swirled through him. _Days…_

"That cheerleader? And Caroline?"

"They were _delicious_," Damon winked.

Stefan had to take a deep breath and clench his fists to fight the urge to attack the man before him. Damon meanwhile watched his struggle and tried not to laugh.

"Careful there, wouldn't want to do something you regret now, would you?"

Stefan's temper flared and rage coursed through his body, replacing some of the fear. He had only been Alpha for a year, but he had been a Beta before that and he wasn't used to this, people not obeying him when he wanted them to. But Stefan knew Damon didn't have to obey him, Damon was stronger and they both knew it.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead," Stefan said, his voice stronger then he felt.

Damon laughed, a cold and hard sound that made Stefan's palms sweat with fear and dread. His heart hurt a little at the sound too; Stefan could remember a time when Damon's laugh was filled with joy and happiness. He's not the same person anymore, Stefan had to remind himself.

"Yes, you would," Damon told Stefan, like they were talking about something as casual as the weather.

The Alpha crossed his arms.

"But?"

"But it's your birthday, dumbass, I'm not that heartless," Damon scoffed, but the smirk remained on his face.

Stefan gave the other man a look.

"Yes, you are,"

"Ok, true. But is it so wrong of me to want to wish you a happy birthday?" Damon smiled innocently, and Stefan almost believed him, even after everything.

"What do you get out of it?" Stefan wanted to know.

He knew better then anyone Damon didn't do anything unless he gained something from it. Not anymore.

"You know me so well,"

"So what do you want, huh? Money? Or do you just want to make my life miserable?" Stefan was getting annoyed with Damon's vague answers and his games and his annoying smirk that had seemed to become his signature over the years.

"I forgot how uptight and boring you were," Damon chuckled, moving from the tree to slowly circle Stefan.

"And I forgot what a murderous bastard you were," Stefan spat back.

The Alpha was breathing heavily and started to see red, angry that it wasn't a full moon so he'd at least have more of a chance to win a fight.

"Well, _ouch_, that hurt, Stefan,"

It was a shock to hear Damon say his name; it had been so long since he had. Stefan had thought he would never hear it from him again; never see him in general ever again. He was supposed to be dead. But then again, Damon seemed to do what he wanted, and Stefan supposed even death couldn't stop him.

"What do you want from me, Damon?" Stefan didn't intended for it to come out so helpless and pathetic like that.

He was supposed to be a strong Alpha, and here he was quivering like a pup. Get it together, Stefan scolded himself.

"I need your help,"

Damon wasn't smiling anymore and Stefan suddenly wondered what on Earth could scare a person like Damon. He was known to be one of the most powerful men in the entire supernatural world. Luck and magic were what took him down before, and apparently that didn't even manage to kill him. What could Damon need his help with?

"With what?"

"I can't tell you yet,"

"Why would I help you?" Stefan asked.

Damon smiled sympathetically at Stefan like he was a stupid child that couldn't see what was right in front of his face.

"Because I'll _kill _them all, slowly, and I'll make you watch. I hear your some big alpha dog now, Steffie, but let's not forget who's the strongest here. I won that fight all those years ago, remember?" Damon reached out and gripped Stefan's shoulder, digging his fingers into his flesh and Stefan had to resist the urge to cry out in pain.

"If I help you, you don't go anywhere near my pack. And no one dies, or gets hurt," Stefan growled in Damon's face, wishing it had some sort of effect. It didn't.

The raven haired man let go of Stefan's shoulder.

"Of course,"

"And you leave this town, leave whole state," Stefan said seriously, rubbing his shoulder.

"Alright, so we have a deal?" Damon held out his pale hand and Stefan looked at it, making sure Damon wasn't tricking him into breaking his arm or something. This made Damon smile.

"Deal," Stefan whispered, eventually shaking the dark haired mans cold hand.

Stefan knew he was going to regret this.

"Good, I'll see you soon then,"

Damon removed his hand and smiled widely at Stefan before turned on the heel of his black biker boots he headed back into the forest.

"If Caroline dies, the deals off," Stefan called.

Damon turned, shrugging before nodded.

"Sounds reasonable, I only bit her to get you out here away from the crowd anyway,"

Stefan sighed, running a hand through his light brown locks, honestly not believing this was happening.

"Well, that's you, Damon. Always reasonable," Stefan muttered darkly, but inside he was grateful Damon hadn't just march into the party and started snapping people's necks. It wouldn't be the first time, and Stefan doubted now that he was back that it would be the last.

Damon laughed at this. He seemed to be in sort of a good mood. For him at least.

"And if you go back on your end of the deal, I'll kill you. I don't know how, but if you hurt another person, I'll find a way," Stefan vowed, his voice strong and commanding.

But unlike the werewolves that usually cowered at Stefan's firm voice, Damon stepped forward threateningly. The smirk dropped from his face.

"And if you betray me and go back on your end, not only will I kill you and your pack, the whole town, _hell_, the whole fucking _state_ will go down with you," Damon whispered, his voice low and dangerous and the glint in his eye told Stefan he'd do it in an instant.

He was really that far gone. The fear and sadness returned to Stefan's stomach. And then Damon backed up, smiling brightly again like they were friends casually chatting about something other then innocent people's lives.

"Great party, little brother," Damon chuckled, nodding back at where the celebration had been held.

And then he was gone.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know! **


End file.
